I Hate Judy
by NikiGrace
Summary: Kurt kidnaps and brutally murders Judy.  Wes may never forgive him but the Warblers will hail him a hero. Not a Kurt/Wes pairing
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Judy

Summary: Kurt kidnaps and then brutally murders Judy. Wes may never forgive him but the Warblers will hail him a hero.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/actors therein.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled seductively at his fellow Warblers and turned to Jonathan who was standing next to the boom box waiting for his cue. "Hit it."<p>

"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me," he hugged himself and gave his butt a shimmy as he snuggled between Blaine and Craig. "I think they're O.K.. If they don't give me proper credit, I just walk away." He shoved both boys away from him and sauntered over to where Bobby was seated on the couch.

Caressing his cheek sweetly, "They can beg and they can plead; but they can't see the light, that's right. 'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash, is always Mister Right, 'cause we are –" He jumped up from the couch and with a complicated series of moves that would have Coach Sylvester sit up and take notice as he continued to serenaded the rest of the Warblers.

"Living in a material world - and I am a material girl. You know that we are living in a material world - and I am a material girl."

"Some boys romance, some boys slow dance - that's all right with me." He took Jeremy's hand and danced a quick fox trot around the other boys that had started to dance along with him. "If they can't raise my interest then I - have to let them be."

Kurt stepped in front of Wes who was still seated at the Council's table gripping his gavel with annoyance. "Some boys try and some boys lie but I don't let them play." Kurt tousled the surly boy's hair, "Only boys who save their pennies - make my rainy day, 'cause they are –"

All the Warblers save Wes and Thad joined in on the chorus. "Living in a material world and I am a material girl. You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl." Kurt skipped from one Warbler to another as they serenaded him. "Living in a material world. Living in a material world. Living in a material world. Living in a material world."

Just like in the original video the lifted Kurt from the ground and carried him. He couldn't have choreographed them any better. "Boys may come and boys may go and that's all right you see. Experience has made me rich and now they're after me, 'cause everybody's –"

"Living in a material world and I am a material girl. You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl." The last few lines of his song were drowned out by the sound of Wes banging his gavel on the table.

"Enough! Kurt we appreciate your enthusiasm but there is no way that the Warblers can sing that song at Regionals." Kurt could practically see the condescension pouring from his lips.

Kurt smiled at Wes ready to fight for his right to sing when Thad spoke up. "That was really nice and all Kurt but we've already decided that Blaine should have the solo. Besides that song is a girl's song. We don't want to make any of the judges uncomfortable. It could cost us the competition."

Wes nodded his head to his fellow councilman in agreement. "Thank you for your suggestion Kurt but we need something a little more appropriate." Wes smiled patronizingly at him. When several of the other Warblers began to grumble he banged his gavel to signal the end of the discussion.

Embarrassed beyond comprehension, Kurt sunk down into the overly plush leather sofa and hoped to disappear. The Warblers were nothing like New Directions. Everything was decided by that damn committee of Stepford teens. Would it kill them to add a little Madonna to their line-up? How about wearing some costumes? What about choreography that involved more than step, slide, snap?

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by that damn gavel being banged against the table. He hated that thing. The only person that should be in the possession of a gavel was a judge, a real one, not some ersatz version. That gavel was at the root of all his problems with the council.

When he had first come to Dalton, he'd heard a lot about Wes and his love for his gavel. It was the inside joke that was never discussed. Wes loved his gavel so much he named it after the famous television adjudicator. Kurt had snickered at the stories Blaine, David and Jonas had told him. The one thing they failed to tell him was how sensitive the teen was about it. So when Wes had welcomed him to the Warblers and he spied the gavel sticking out of Wes' pocket he asked, "Hey Wes is that gavel in your pocket – or are you just happy to see me?"

Looking back on it now, Kurt understood the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room. He would swear that he could hear every boy in the room gasp at his blunder. Wes had not spoken to him, except to beat down any of his ideas, since that moment. His career as a Warbler was irreparably damaged from that point on.

He could probably have prevailed if Thad wasn't totally in love with Blaine. Kurt didn't understand Thad at all. He was so straight you could balance a pendulum on his sexuality but his man crush on Blaine was the stuff epic love stories were made from. If you asked Thad, sunshine burst out of Blaine's butt. More than once Kurt had heard Thad say that Blaine sang a song better than the original artist. Kurt wondered what Thad's girlfriend thought about the bromance going on between them.

Kurt was once again pulled from his wandering thoughts by the sound of a gavel being pounded against the council's table. "Kurt we could interrupt your oh so important deep thoughts for a minute?"

"Sorry, I was trying to think of a more appropriate song for Sectionals." Kurt smiled sweetly.

"If you had listened to someone else for once, you would have heard Thad's suggestion."

He grimaced knowing a Katy Perry solo for Blaine was going to be the suggestion. "My apologizes fellow Warblers. What was your suggestion Thad?"

Thad frowned as he detected the sarcasm wafting his way from the newest Warbler. "I think Blaine should sing a song that highlights his voice."

"Of course you do," Kurt mumbled. "Any song specifically?"

"I was thinking Firework." Thad turned from Kurt and smiled widely at Blaine.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's tight return smile but quickly quieted at Wes' reprimand that followed the banging of his gavel. "Kurt if you are done daydreaming about your own solo please join the rest of the Warblers in formation."

It was that moment that Kurt decided that it was time to take the Warbler council down – starting with Wes. He would get that Warbler and his little gavel too.

* * *

><p>It was late the next night when Kurt stole into Winchester hall. Technically it was early the next morning. Kurt had removed his uniform and was dressed head to toe in black. He had removed his shoes to insure his stealth movements would remain undetected by the enemy. Creeping down the hall, he stopped in front of Room 314. He put his ear to the door and listened to the even sounds of the snoring within the room.<p>

Kurt slowly turned the doorknob but was unsurprised to find the door locked. Nobody in Dalton locked their door. Wes never struck him as the trusting sort so Kurt had come prepared for the possibility that he'd need to break in to the room using more Machiavellian means. Slipping the lock picking kit he had from the auto shop out of his jacket pocket, he quickly gained entry.

Wes was lying stiffly on his back with the covers tucked up to his neck. If it weren't for his snoring, Kurt would have thought he was faking sleep. He'd never seen anyone sleep so formally. Kurt expected Joan Crawford to come jumping out of the shadows yelling about wire hangers.

He quickly scanned the desk for any sign of his victim but found nothing. He searched the satchel that hung on the back of the chair - nothing. Kurt looked around the room for another hiding place. There was nothing. Where was Judy? He glanced over at Wes after the teen let a particularly loud snore. Surely not, he thought to himself. Even Wes isn't creepy enough to sleep with a gavel. Not being able to withstand the suspense, Kurt gently tugged the blanket down and revealed Judy lying on the teen's chest beneath Wes' folded hands.

If it weren't for the fear of recrimination, Kurt would have taken a picture of the sleeping boy and posted it on facebook. Instead of creating incriminating evidence, Kurt slipped the gavel from the boy's hands a la the Grinch leaving behind a ransom note in its place.

FORget SingINg FiREworK

oR JUdY gETs thE CHippEr

Kurt smiled at the sleeping teen. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He slipped out of the room soundlessly and made his way down the hall for quick unseen escape.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning with a smile on his face and tune in his heart. Whistling happily he left the house before anyone else, as usual, and stopped off at his favorite coffee shop for a treat for himself and Blaine. He was careful not to do anything out of the ordinary. Oh he knew that Wes would know it was him but Kurt wasn't about to let him prove it.<p>

He found his best friend in a circle of whispering Warblers in the Great Room. Kurt handed Blaine a cup of coffee. "What are you guys whispering about? Did Abercrombie and Fitch coming out with their new Spring line?"

"You haven't heard?"

"I just got here. I don't live on campus. Spill David. What's going on?"

"Someone snuck into Wes' room and stole The Gavel."

Kurt snickered, "I can practically hear the capital letters in that. Are you sure he didn't just misplace it? Perhaps he left it in the choir room." They all looked at Kurt like he was crazy.

"No way. I heard he sleeps with it."

"He sleeps with his gavel." Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's just disturbing."

David laughed, "Maybe someone was trying to save Judy from being violated."

"Maybe it was Vocal Adrenaline."

"That's stupid Josh why would Vocal Adrenaline care about the Warblers. We lost Regionals."

"What did Wes say?"

The vague look of concern on Blaine's face was dampened by the delighted twinkle in his hazel eyes. "I could barely understand him. He was talking about a ransom and mumbling about dusting for prints."

Kurt let out a inelegant snort. "He's dusting for prints?"

"Yeah he said something about kidnapping being a capital offense."

"Riiiight." Kurt took another sip from his coffee and chuckled at the next step in his scheme. "I've got to get to AP Calc. See you guys at 4 o'clock for practice?"

Blaine stayed behind to conceivable say his goodbyes for he ran to catch up with Kurt. "Hey Kurt you didn't have anything to do with the missing gavel would you?"

"What would I do with gavel Blaine? Seriously, Wes' obsession of that thing is a little creepy."

"I know but he's really on the warpath. He said he wouldn't rest until the guilty party was found and properly sanctioned."

"Blaine I'm sure it will all blow over in a few days."

"I don't think so Kurt. I hope you realize that you are suspect number one."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You've had it in for Wes and Judy since your first day!"

"It was just a joke!"

"Regardless of whether it was a joke or not Wes is going to suspect you."

"Damn right I suspect you!" Wes stalked up to the couple with a scowl on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Well, I have an alibi." Kurt smirked.

"You do?" Blaine interrupted obviously not believing that Kurt had nothing to do with the disappearance of Judy.

"Of course. I was at home."

"Do you have any witnesses that can corroborate your story?"

"I ate dinner with my parents and brother. We watched Pretty Little Liars and then I studied in my room for the rest of the night."

"Oh my God Ian is totally not dead!" Blaine excitedly interrupted the conversation.

"How can you say that? He was dangling from the rope at the end of the show."

"But his body was missing."

"A came in and removed the body while the girls were waiting for the police."

"How would A know the were in the church?"

"Excuse me fanboys Kurt and I were discussing why he kidnapped Judy."

"First of all A knows everything Blaine. Second you can't kidnap and inanimate object." Kurt ignored Wes' dissention. "And third I did not kidnap Judy."

The bell rang signaling they were late to class. "I'm watching you Hummel."

"Hmm, thanks for the heads up. But I'm taken." He winked at Wes and slid in the door to his class.

While in class, Kurt took out his phone and attached a picture of Judy dressed up in a grass skirt and a mini lei with the notation, "Wish you were here." The fake facebook page he created had taken a while but it was worth it. He couldn't wait for 4 o'clock to come.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you too young to catch the references, Judge Judy was one of the first female judges to have her courtroom filmed as a reality television show. The movie "Mommie Dearest" portrayed Joan Crawford as a physically and verbally abusive mother. Although the movie is old it is still a favorite of mine. This chapter has been edited thanks to a smart catch by D.H. Knightly. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/actors therein.

Chapter 2 Pride

The final bell rang and Kurt practically skipped to class. Wes' reaction was going to be epic. He might even return Judy if Wes was repentant of his actions. If not he had several ideas to torture the austere Warbler. Kurt skidded to a stop in front of the double doors ready to make his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he wiped the smirk of his face and threw open the doors with a fair amount of drama.

The Warblers were all huddled in small groups around the room fiercely whispering. Kurt found his favorite Warbler and plopped down on the arm of couch next to him. Blaine gave him an anxious look.

"Kurt I think you might have went too far. Wes is really pissed."

"What makes you think that I had anything to do with it?"

"Nobody else here would dare to even touch Judy much less kidnap her." Jeremy said with a clear look of awe at Kurt's boldness.

"I heard Wes is going to get you kicked out of Dalton." Craig whispered.

"I heard he was going to request a duel."

"First of all it's just a stupid gavel and second there is no proof that I am guilty of anything."

"I heard he's having his room dusted for prints."

"I heard he's having a team of retired FBI agents canvas the campus for suspects."

Kurt watched Craig and Jeremy with equal parts amusement and incredulousness.

"They're not exaggerating Kurt. Last year Jason Kirby borrowed his copy of Twenty Year Old Millionaire and Wes got him suspended for the rest of the semester. Kirby was black listed from every major university and now he works at the Piggly Wiggly for minimum wage."

"I heard he was actually the homeless guy that hangs out in front."

"Toothless Joe? The guy that eats spiders?"

"Yeah."

"As fascinating as this is gentlemen, there is no proof that I had anything to do with the missing gavel and I refuse to debase myself and give an inanimate object a name."

"You named your car."

"Blaine, Baby is not just a car."

The whispered conversations stopped as soon as Wes walked into the room. Kurt wondered what the other teen would do.

Wes joined his fellow council members at the table before addressing the room. "By now you have heard that Judy is missing. If any of you have any information leading to her safe return, you will not be penalized for your knowledge."

He looked expectantly at the Warblers, with a particular focus on Kurt. The only sound in the room was the clicking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The teens were afraid to breathe to loud and attract Wes' attention.

Kurt kept a concerned look on his face as gazed back into Wes' quiet stare. If Karofsky and Azimo couldn't break him, Wes never stood a chance. Wes waited five long minutes in silence before admitting defeat.

Wes smiled evilly, "I realize this is highly unlikely but I have prepared a song I'd like you to listen to. Perhaps we can use it for Regionals."

Several of the vocal percussion Warblers started the background music as Wes stood up from behind the desk and advanced an Kurt's position. He sang the first verse to the room as whole.

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me<br>That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
>Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!<p>

He turned to Kurt as he sang the next verse, stooping slightly so he could look the other teen directly in the eye.

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away! <p>

Michael and Thad joined him as he serenaded Kurt. They moved in tandem as if they had practiced this song forever.

You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair  
>But that's O.K., see if I care!<br>Knock me down, it's all in vain  
>I'll get right back on my feet again!<p>

The beatboxers were doing an amazing job of keeping the song going. If this wasn't Wes practically accusing Kurt of theft, it would really be an excellent choice for Regionals.

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<p>

Kurt tried to keep his aire of nonchalance up, but it was difficult having almost an entire room full of boys singing at him.

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me<br>Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
>You better make sure you put me in my place<p>

Kurt couldn't help but quirk a smile when Wes sang the line about his lipstick case.

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<p>

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<p>

Kurt was impressed. The Wes might have a little more backbone than the rest of the highly trained sheep that went to Dalton. Of course not to be outdone, Kurt couldn't let this round go to the Asian teen. The gauntlet had been thrown and he had a plan.

Kurt hurried home just a little faster than the law allowed. Running into the house he said a quick hello to his family before closing the door to his room. He set up his sewing machine and pulled out his bedazzler. It was time to introduce Wes to Hummel Vengeance.

Wes heard the beep on his computer and knew another photo had been uploaded. The picture was of Judy dressed in a sequined gown. There were little barbie sized high heels glued to the handle. The little blond wig was set off by the face that now inhabited the mallet end of the gavel. Judy had never looked prettier. Next to the gavel lay letters cut out of a magazine that spelled out Pride. "What the hell?"

A/N: I need help finding a song for Kurt to sing back to Wes. Any thoughts would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 Gluttony

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/actors therein.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled to himself as he prepared Judy for her next photo shoot. He'd made a special trip to Richard's thrift store and nearly spent all of his monthly shoe allowance on mini-sized furniture and accessories. When he handed over his credit card, he momentarily thought the joke might have gone too far. But this was the most fun Kurt had since he started at Dalton.<p>

It was so straight laced. Everyone followed the rules. It was just so boring. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Blaine's gelled back coiffure peaked into his room.

Kurt quickly threw a towel over his project. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this vendetta you have going with Wes."

"I don't have a vendetta with Wes."

"You kidnapped Judy!"

"I thought we discussed this already. Judy is an inanimate object and therefore cannot be kidnapped."

"See that is what I'm taking about. You never actually deny it."

"Blaine what is the real issue here?"

"Wes is going to kick you out of the Warblers if you don't give back Judy."

"Right. And you care because?"

"Because you need the Warblers."

"No Blaine, I really don't."

"Wha-at?"

"Did I stutter?" Okay that was really bitchy even for him. "Sorry. That was really bitchy. Blaine do you remember what you told me after I was rejected after my solo?"

"That you shouldn't try so hard?"

"Right. You know the thing I most proud of is my willingness to stand out from a crowd. I don't want to be just one of the Warblers. Someone that sways in the background and looks upon you adoringly as you sing all the solos. I was given a voice. And my voice was not meant to sing third chair flute."

"I thought you liked being a Warbler."

Kurt felt really bad about the stunned, hurt expression marring Blaine's face. "Blaine I like to sing. What I do with the Warblers is not singing. It's swaying."

"I don't pick who gets the solos Kurt."

"I know you don't but you don't ever turn them down either. Do you know how many beautiful voices are in the Warblers? Why don't we ever get to hear anyone else? Why does anyone ever even try out if they don't have a chance at getting a solo? It's all very convoluted."

"Why don't you just quit then?"

Was that a genuine Blaine pout? Wow. Kurt was tempted to fan himself. "I like spending time with you." The reluctant smile that Blaine gave him was worth the confession. "And truth be told torturing Wes is more fun than I've has since leaving McKinley."

Blaine chocked on a combination laugh snort that sent Kurt into a giggling fit that almost landed him on the floor. "You should have seen his face when he got the pride picture. I thought he was having a seizure."

"So do you still want to talk me out of torturing Wes or would you like to join the dark side?"

"The dark side…really?"

"Finn and Puck were over here and made me watch Episode IV with them."

"Han Solo was one of my first man crushes."

"I was always kind of preferable to Luke."

"So what song were you going to sing tomorrow? And where the hell did you find a mini Budweiser can?"

* * *

><p>Kurt sang along with his Chicago soundtrack all the way to Dalton. He didn't care if people were staring at him at every stop light. He was happy and just enjoyed himself. Who would have thought that torturing someone could be so fun. No wonder the jocks at school were relentless. Of course his fun hadn't hurt anyone. He might even give Judy back…but probably not. Maybe he could bequeath her to an incoming Freshman when he graduated. How funny would it be to send Wes a risqué picture of his gavel twenty years from now?<p>

Hopefully he had worked out his timing perfectly. Wes should get the next picture of Judy right after his impromptu performance. Blaine was going to play is straight man (pun intended) and look upon his performance disapprovingly. Kurt was surprised how devious Blaine could be when he wasn't trying to be a proper dapper Dalton gentleman.

He had a really wicked sense of humor. Kurt liked to think it was because of years of being repressed by Dalton. He helped Kurt with Judy's outfit and stage design. This was going to even better than the sequin gown. He even helped with Kurt's song choice. Gives You Hell was a great choice but Rachel had sang that to Finn and there was no way in hell he would follow in her footsteps.

* * *

><p>Kurt used the remote on the boom box as he burst into the room. Every eye watched him strut towards the Warblers' table.<p>

No, you're never gonna get it  
>Never ever gonna get it<br>No, you're never gonna get it  
>Never ever gonna get it<p>

The majority of the Warblers jumped up and joined in a spontaneous jam session in the dining hall. Kurt skipped over to where Wes was sitting stiffly in his chair.

No, you're never gonna get it  
>Never ever gonna get it<br>No, you're never gonna get it  
>Never ever gonna get it<p>

Kurt blew Wes a kiss as he danced away from the irritated teen. Sashaying over to his new boyfriend Kurt serenaded Blaine. But remained close so he could sing the chorus to Wes

I remember how it used to be  
>You never was this nice, you can't fool me<br>Now you talkin' like you made a change  
>The more you talk, the more things sound the same<br>What makes you think you can just walk back into her life  
>Without a good fight? Oh...<br>I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself  
>Cuz you're just wasting your time, oh...<p>

Kurt jumped on the table a la Blaine and sang Wes and Thad.

No, you're never gonna get it  
>Never ever gonna get it<br>No, you're never gonna get it  
>Never ever gonna get it<p>

No, you're never gonna get it  
>Never ever gonna get it<br>No, you're never gonna get it  
>Never ever gonna get it<p>

Turning his attention back to Blaine, he shimmied his shoulders and dipped down close to Blaine's face as if he was going to kiss him before he backed off. Blaine wasn't much of a covert operative. If Kurt didn't already know how the other boy felt, he would now as the lust was written all over the other boy's face. Kurt smiled wildly as he realized his shoulder shake had a side benefit of him wiggling his butt in Wes' face.

Now you promise me the moon and stars  
>Save your breath, you won't get very far<br>Gave you many chances to make change  
>The only thing you changed was love to hate<br>It doesn't matter what you do or what you say  
>She doesn't love you, no way<br>Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect  
>So you won't be hearing her say, "No way"<p>

Doesn't matter what you do or what you say  
>She don't love you, no way<br>Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect  
>So you won't be hearing her say, "No way"<p>

Turning around for his last chorus, he sang with gusto.

Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
>Never gonna get it, never gonna get it<br>Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
>Never get it<p>

The apocalyptic sound of applause was interrupted by the facebook notification of a new picture on Wes' website. Several of the Warblers navigated to the site to find a picture of Judy wearing cut off daisy dukes, a halter and pigtails. She was surrounded by crushed Budweiser cans and a message: Gluttony.

* * *

><p>AN: So what will Wes do to Kurt for all this torture. You'll have to tune back in to find out. Muh ha ha ha.


	4. Chapter 4 Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/actors therein.

* * *

><p>Kurt was really starting to get on his nerves. Who did he think he was coming to Dalton and stirring up trouble? Even though Wes loathed to admit it, Kurt's audition did prove he had a phenomenal vocal range. If he would just fall into line, Kurt would be the perfect addition to the Warblers. Wes just didn't understand where all the animosity was coming from. When they caught Kurt spying on them, the boy was respectful and quiet. That Kurt would have easily blended into the ensemble. But the Kurt that had recently been attending Dalton was belligerent, cocky, and rude.<p>

Granted he shouldn't have told Kurt that he had a problem singing girl songs at Regionals. Thad had even suggested Blaine sing a Katy Perry song a couple of minutes later. No, the real problem was _Kurt_ singing a girl's song. Blaine singing Pink was quirky and innovative. Kurt singing Material Girl was in a word – gay. Okay that sounded homophobic even his own head.

Wes prided himself on being politically correct. Being a minority himself he'd experienced the pain of racism growing up. Wes had no idea how bad Kurt's old school was but if it was anything like what Blaine went through it was pretty bad. There was no way he was going to be a party to that kind of thinking. No Wes wasn't a homophobe but his actions didn't really speak for themselves. Maybe he should confront Kurt. Maybe Kurt was just acting out against a perceived prejudice. Maybe after they talked Kurt would be happy to go back to the quiet, respectful member that Wes knew he could be.

* * *

><p>Wes spotted the wayward Warbler in the cafeteria. He and Blaine were quietly laughing over some kind of homemade scrap book. "Warbler Kurt, can I have a word with you?"<p>

Kurt immediately stifled a laugh, "Of course Wesley."

Wes hated being called Wesley but he was trying to bury the hatchet so he chose to ignore the name. "It has come to my attention that the conflict that you are having with the Warblers might be due in part to your inaccurate assumption that my comments about your song choice were based on unacceptable societal values."

The arrogant expression that Wes had grown to hate made an appearance on Kurt's face. "Is that your way of trying to tell me you weren't being a raging homophobe when you told me I couldn't sing Madonna at Regionals?"

There was no good way to answer that question. Like the old joke, when did you stop beating your wife. Wes decided to try and ignore the comment. "Kurt everyone of the Warblers is a part of the team a part of a family. We are all accepted. We choose to follow tradition because it has worked in the past. We meant no disrespect to your song choice and we hope you will continue to contribute your ideas in practice." There that should sound humble enough without actually apologizing for something that Wes didn't think he actually needed to apologize for.

"You know, I'm hearing a lot of we, we, we but I'm sensing a lot of me, me, me. If I make you uncomfortable Wesley you should be man enough to admit it."

Oh my god, Kurt was so infuriating. Why couldn't he just accept the apology like any other Warbler would? Why did Kurt have to try and change everything Wes had ever known. Everything was perfectly fine before Kurt decided to come and try and change everything. Instead of responding to Kurt, Wes started to sing.

Mr. Know It All  
>Well you you think you know it all<br>But you don't know a thing at all ain't it  
>Ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something about you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down, another pill to swallow

Mr. Bring Me Down  
>Well you like to bring me down, don't you<br>But I ain't laying down  
>Baby I ain't going down<br>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me<br>Baby you should know that I lead not follow

Wes was feeling more passion than he'd ever felt in his life. He jumped up on the cafeteria table and several of the Warblers joined in on the chorus.

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<p>

You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame<br>When you want me back again  
>But I ain't falling back again<br>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
>Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye<br>I ain't comin' back tomorrow

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<p>

You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me

So what you've got the world at your feet  
>And you know everything about everything<br>But you don't  
>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see<p>

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<p>

You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Know It All  
>Well you think you know it all<br>But you don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me

As the last notes of the song faded, he heard his phone chime that he'd received a text. Looking at Kurt's smug face, Wes knew what it would be. Wes was really beginning to hate that sound. He looked at the text and found a picture of his precious gavel dressed in an odd leather outfit. The really offensive thing about the picture was what the GI Joe doll was doing to his beloved gavel. Flashing above the disgraceful figures was the word LUST. It looked like a scene straight out of the red light district in Columbus.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update on this. My computer was attacked by a virus. I lost two chapters and had a hard time finding the inspiration to rewrite them. I have a new angst fic coming soon as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/actors therein.

* * *

><p>Kurt understood what Wes had been trying to say. The boy was so used to the status quo that he just couldn't fathom why anyone would want to rock the boat. He was old school. Dalton was old school.<p>

What Kurt didn't understand was why none of the kids at Dalton realized that change didn't have to bad. Change was good. Change promoted creativity and invention. Rules, as a general canon, are needed to keep society from total anarchy, but rules should also evolve with the times. It was time for Kurt to make Dalton change.

He was searching his iPod for the perfect song when Blaine showed up for a coffee run. They still went to the Lima Bean, even though they passed about three other coffee houses on the way. Why? Nostalgia? This was exactly why he had thought they were dating. Blaine was the King of Mixed Messages. Holding hands, paying for each other's coffee, and flirty text messages were clouding his judgment.

Kurt really liked Blaine, but maybe it was time to give up on a lost cause. When Blaine was away from Dalton, he loved Vogue and Broadway, but once he put on the Dalton blazer he became a drone, just like the rest of the Warblers. Blaine projected an image he thought everyone else wanted to see.

"Kurt?"

He shook himself out of the depressing thoughts. "Yes?"

"Wow, those are some deep thoughts. I asked if you wanted to go get some

coffee."

Knowing it was now or never, Kurt brought up the dreaded conversation. "Blaine, what are we?"

"Huh?"

"What are we? Are we acquaintances, friends, dating?" The last word came out almost a squeak.

"Kurt, I thought we talked about this."

"You talked about it, Blaine. You're sending me mixed messages and I want to be clear. Either we're friends or we're more than friends."

"Kurt." Kurt never realized his name could sound so annoying. "You're my best friend. I don't want to mess this up."

"What is this?" he pressed.

"It's called a friendship."

"Is that it?"

"A really close friendship?"

"Was that really a question? Blaine, I told you on Valentine's Day that I liked you as more than a friend. I totally get and respect that you don't feel the same, but I think I'm going to need a little time. A little space."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should take a break..."

"Like Ross and Rachel?"

Kurt let out a sharp, frustrated groan. "See ,that is exactly what I'm talking about! Ross and Rachel were a couple, Blaine. They weren't platonic friends. Friends don't share an Orange Julius at the mall, although they are admittedly delicious. Friends don't hold hands. And friends don't put XOXO at the end of their text messages!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry. It was never my intention to lead you on or hurt you in any way. I just…"

"You just what?" Kurt asked with no small amount of exasperation.

"I just never had a friend like you. You're so…"

"So what?"

"Fearless."

Kurt's irritation melted away at the dejected look on Blaine's face. He was like a puppy. Kurt couldn't help but forgive him. Blaine really was bad with relationships. "Blaine, you, more than anyone, know that I am not fearless. You saw me at my worst. I think you saw me cry just about every time we met for almost two weeks. I'm not fearless, but I'm also not going to let fear stop me from going after what I want."

"I don't want to lose our friendship. Maybe we can try dating for real?"

"No."

"But you just-"

"You just told me you weren't interested in dating me. I'm not going to hold our friendship hostage so you'll go out with me. That would make me no better than Karofsky. You're not going to lose my friendship, I just need a little bit of time. I'm not saying we can't still do stuff together. We just can't do it alone."

"I need a chaperone to take you out?"

Kurt let out a watery laugh. "I guess you could look at it that way. This is for the best. I got over my Finn crush and now we're almost as close as brothers…real brothers."

Blaine was silent for a long time before he responded with a weak smile, "Does this mean you're not going to show me the newest Judy picture?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprised to find Thad on the other side of the door when he answered the knock. "Thad, what are you doing here? How did you know where I<p>

live?"

"You're a Warbler, Kurt. It's my job to know."

"That sounded ominously creepy."

"It wasn't meant to."

"What can I help one of the esteemed council with today?"

"Kurt, I came here out of courtesy. The council has let this little power play go on long enough. You are way out of line and I think you know it."

"Excuse me?"

"I will not. You are a new member to the Warblers and if you want to remain with us you will learn to fall into line."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not…Well, not physically, anyway. We don't work that way."

"We?"

"I mean Dalton. At Dalton we work within a certain code of conduct. You are not following that code. You, Kurt, have a bad reputation. If you don't start to fall into line, you'll be labeled a troublemaker."

"Okay."

"There are repercussions."

"What kind of repercussions?"

"You will no longer be welcome to the Warblers."

"I see."

"So now do you understand?"

"I do. I understand perfectly."

"Can we expect a change come Monday?"

"Of course, Thad. You'll see a change."

"Glad to hear it. Don't worry, Kurt. You'll eventually fit in. You just have to try a little harder."

* * *

><p>Kurt was livid following Thad's visit. How dare they try to change him. He left McKinley so he could be himself without fear and the Warblers had the nerve to try to "tone him down." Kurt refused to become another Dalton<p>

drone.

As soon as all the Warblers were seated, Kurt stood up to address them. He could tell that some of the more enlightened members were eagerly waiting for what he would do next, while Thad and most of the others looked sour or annoyed. "First off, I'd like to thank Thad for coming to my house this weekend for a pep talk on how to be a Warbler." Kurt was surprised by the shocked look on Wes's face. "Second, I thought it only appropriate that I be allowed to respond." He cued up the correct track on his player.

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past it's a new generation A girl can do what she wants to do and that's What I'm gonna do An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

The new guard Warblers backed him up on the chorus.

Oh no not me No no no no no Not me me me me me

Kurt couldn't help but direct the next few lines to Thad and Wes.

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Never said I wanted to improve my station An' I'm only doin' good When I'm havin' fun An' I don't have to please no one An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation

Kurt could tell that Blaine badly wanted to join but the other boy hadn't quite built up the courage to go against the crowd. Not yet.

Oh no, not me Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care If ya think I'm strange I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation The world's in trouble There's no communication An' everyone can say What they want to say It never gets better anyway So why should I care 'Bout a bad reputation anyway Oh no, not me No no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past It's a new generation An' I only feel good When I got no pain An' that's how I'm gonna stay An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me Oh no, not Not me, not me

Kurt dropped his Warbler pin on the table in front of Thad and left behind a room full of silence.

* * *

><p>AN: It's hard for me to write bad things about Karofsky after what happened but remember that this story takes place in Season 2 where he's still a prick. I foresee 2 more chapters. I'll compile a song list at the end. Many thanks to xBleedingBlackRosex for the fantastic beta job!


End file.
